runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red Dog31
Hm... As for those reasons they are legit if you wants the urls that's fine. As for AoS wannabe where is your background for those claims? And yes Zerouh thinks I am very similar to you and in some ways I am but in others I differ. Lastly don't think I'm trying to destroy the Tri. that's kings past time not mine. (lol) I even voted in EE's favor after my proposal for a new rule was denied. Sometimes if you want me to see something your way then tell me how your seeing it. (I'm no mind reader I'm a code writer) Lastly (for real this time) I'm not trying to make Zerouh seem or sound like crap, I'd do the same to anyone I felt needed to know. 02:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Laggy Archived to kill lag 03:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I made you a free sig ''Red Dog31'' Talk ''Red Dog31'' TalkCategory:Signatures 03:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : To use your signature, create a template called "Template:Signature/Red Dog31," and add the raw formatting that The Excel gave you, then from the top right corner of your screen go to preferences, scroll down to signatures and type in , save it and then you can use this signature by signing your posts with 4 tildas (~~~~). 01:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Same to you Red and AoS you sun og a gun ya beat me too it lol. =P 01:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : I guess I'm faster than you. = ) 01:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : I can't find the preferences thing guys.Red Dog31 14:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : In the top right corner, click More and there should be a list of options and preferences should be one of the options. 14:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Top Right Corner of my talk page?Red Dog31 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, I got it. Thanks AoS Wannabe. Though, I should tell you this now, as long as you remain a part of the Army of Saradomin, I'll never fully respect you. 14:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : WTF? How come it's not working? 14:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Under where you pasted your signature template, check the box that says "custom signature." 14:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Ah, thank you so much! Woot! It finally works! Thanks for the signature again Excel. Just a question though, how do you create a signature? It seems complicated. 14:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :** It's easy once you get the hang of it; to start out you have to create a template then start the template with , write some coding, and end with . Hope this helps. 14:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :*** Also, if you want a base, you can look at my signature coding at Template:Signature/AoS Wannabe. 14:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC)\ :*** Yeah, but how do you know what coding to use? Like for each individual thing? 14:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :**** Use my signature as a base, Template:Signature/AoS Wannabe, click edit, and look at the coding and use that to edit your signature if you want. 15:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :**** Hey dude, since we're both cool with each other now, can I ask how high up you are in the AoS clan and why you are in it? 15:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) One thing you don't know about me is that I don't pick sides; anyways, about AoS, if you look on my userpage it shows that I am a lieutenant in AoS and as for why I'm in AoS, it would be hard to answer that, there can be multiple answers. 15:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Now, tell me about yourself. 15:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: I'm sorry, but what you assume and what others assume are very different. If I'm not willing to answer the question above the first time you asked, what implication is there that I will answer the second time you ask. I want to make this clear, don't make fallacious assumptions based on biased accounts. G'day. 18:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think you understand, simply because I am one of the hundred members in the Army of Saradomin you would consider me a slave or minion of King Aeraes, it seems that you are mistaken. It would be best not to judge people based on false steryotypes. I can leave AoS whenever I choose to, I am under no one's control, I am influenced by no one in RuneScape, but I do not wish to leave AoS. I am sorry if you do not like the clan I am affiliated with in general, but it's wrong to stamp me or any of my fellow members based on your limited knowledge or experience with the clan. If you have any personal "beef" with me, I would be more than happy to discuss it with you either on this wiki or in-game but if you have "beef" with King Aeraes, then you should talk to him. = ) 00:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :* As I stated before, I do not take sides, and I do not hold beef with anyone. I am very well aware of what is happening around here and I plan to stay neutral throughout. 02:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Information and What I've learned Red, I'm not sure were you get your info for many matters. I would like to tell you that you must be cautios about who you trust to give you info and you should be able to find out how they know what they told you as well. If you can't find anything to support what you've been told then just forget it (The Info). It's most likely bogas. This is why I no longer follow anykind of plan wrote by king, I can't read his mind and taking his plan hurts me more than it helps me. My point is be carefull who you get your info from my friend sometimes the true enimie is your friend. 20:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:@Me How inactive are you? I've been "back" for 3 months. "I guess the dog will always follow its master, no matter how hard he beats him." I could say the same to you. I'm not the one who hasn't come up with a new "insult" in 6 months. Chaos and Bash left a long time ago. If you haven't noticed, we've more than filled their positions. We've grown by about 30 members in the last few months. Also, what's the point of having a war general if you don't fight anyone? And he's obviously talking about you. 00:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Refernece I'm not refering to anyone in particular. Infact it goes for everyone. What I'm trying to say is In the past I made judgements on what King and others said and in some cases people like him (My friends) can be my enimes by telling me the wrong thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is if your making conclusions upon what someone else told you be carefull and ask the reasoning. 00:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :The other thing I'm trying to say is learn from my mistakes and don't fall to them. They will hurt you alot. 00:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW Red BTW Red your actauly preatty cool when we aren't bashing at eachother =D 00:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) "3 Musketeers" lol can I eat myself? lol And yes in this case I was refering to Zerouh it seems like him and King pop up alot in conversatotion lol. Almost like they are 2 political parties irl lol. 02:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really leave king just I'm not making my decisions or basing my opinions on what he tells me. 02:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC)